Musky books and summer days
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: One too many bottles for Bella means Alice finds love, in the strangest of places. Rated M for lesbianism and future lemons.
1. Waking up in White

**Hey all, this is my first non-anime, and it's not a one-shot for once! Just figured I'd get a few things out of the way before we begin. I don't own Twilight, the characters, or any songs I may place in here. This is an original idea, that I, myself did come up with. As I mention in the description, this is rated M for future lesbian lemon scenes. You have been warned. If you're uncomfortable with the idea of lesbians, or as the two "sisters" in **_**Twilight **_**being**** lesbians, then do not read. KTHNX.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"White?" I murmur, looking around the room, "why is everything white?" A young woman enters the room, a cheery blue contrasting against the never-ending white.

"Ah, you're awake," she smiles at me, brushing golden blonde curls behind her ear and picking up a board from the end of my bed, "Alice, I'll let your family know." With a final smile and flick of her hair, the blonde haired beauty was gone.

_No, bad Alice. You don't even know if she's gay and you already want her between your legs. __**Behave **__, your family are outside! But outside where? Where am I?_

Once again the blonde entered the room, a warm glint in her eye that I hoped only I ever received and would receive. "Uhm, excuse me, miss?" I let my hand rest on her arm as she went to prop up my pillows, "Uhm, where am I? And..." I stopped, blushing lightly. She was cool to the touch but my hand felt as if it were on fire.

Looking at me and smiling, she took my hand in hers, "I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. And you're in a hospital." She kissed me quickly, on my cheek but so close to my mouth. Before I had a chance to respond, Edward walked in, looking panic-striken and sleep deprived. By his side was Bella, but I still didn't know where I was!

_IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME?!_

"Ali! Oh, Alice! I'm so glad you're okay!" Bella threw herself on me and suddenly I felt a sharp pain up my left side. A quick yelp let Bella know this, and she was off in a flash, "Oh my.. I'm so, so sorry Ali! It's all my fault!" Blinking slightly, I gave her a blank look. I could hear Rose explaining to the two others that I may have suffered memory loss from the crash.

"Rose? What-what crash?" I tilted my head, and pouted at her, wishing that we could be alone in the room. Just us. No peekers. With a bed. And me already half naked.

_Just my luck. I meet the hottest girl ever and I'm incapable of movement! __**Jeeeez!**_

Staring around at the walls and three standing by my bedside, I became increasingly panicked. "Ali, breathe," Rose purred, placing a hand over mine. She leant closer to adjust my pillow. Breathing in deeply I murmured in her ear, "You smell of musky books and summer days. It's delicious." As she pulled away from my head, she cast one quick look into my eyes, a faint blush painting her cheeks. Quickly she turns to Bella and Edward with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but Alice has just told me she's incredibly tired. She would appreciate the day to rest." Squeaking inside I pretend to act slightly lethargic and sad as my brother and sister hug me reluctantly and slowly leave the bright white room.


	2. Sorry, Job

**I clearly have no life, which is why I'm writing all this faff for you lot of . If you love me, or lesbians, or just Twilight, then please leave a review! Constructive critisim is always welcome; Flames are not. OMNOMNOM. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has this on story alert. **

**~LupinxBabe1993**

**~lovesanime92**

**~ladyGranger75**

**~ Georgia-Peach94**

**~englishfreckle**

**~CmCecilia**

**~Blood Red Diamond**

**~bcruz**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Did that line really work? What did I just do?! She's probably going to alert the Doctor that I'm.. sexually harassing her or something! __**OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRA-**_

"Alice, you know this isn't allowed whilst you're a patient and you're my 'job'" Rose turned to me with the same apologetic glance she had given my family just moments before. I could only stare blankly at her, what was she talking about? "Oh, Ali," she murmured, swooping to my bedside and gently embracing me, "I've watched you for the past week, lying there with the Doctor's saying you might not survive. But all the time I knew you'd pull through. As angelic as you looked, sleeping there, I knew you wouldn't be taken. Not yet. Not until I'd had the chance to speak to you, to see you smile."

_I... uhh.. she... what? I.... you... Rose.. me... smile... wh-wha~??_

All rational thinking had flown out of the window as she confessed to me. I just pushed myself down onto my pillows to look into her eyes, peering into orbs of golden-colored truth, love and desire. "Rose," I murmured into her lips as she pressed them gently against mine, her rose-petal eyelids shutting out the world. As soon as it began, it was over. She was standing and out of the door before my heartrate had a chance to return to normal.

"Rose.." I whispered, as the last whisper of her hair cornered the frame.


	3. Work for It

**Sorry about the length of the last chapter. I've been busy with everything in life lately, so I just figured I'd put up a chapter to keep the pixies quiet. Well, this chapter is dedicated to Kai Cullen a.k.a Keeks; Coss I say some things that aren't exactly tactful, and this is my apology for being honest. Brutally honest.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few days must have passed with me slipping in and out of consiousness. "Sorry, Ali, the drugs are neccessary," Rose would say, slipping a needle into the crappy plastic white thing in my arm, "See you when you wake up." And every time I did awake, she was by my side, smiling with those sakura-shell lips of hers. I'd slip into a pit of dreamless dark, and be chasing her form. Always chasing, never reaching; But the moment my eyelids fluttered open, I'd reach her, right in front of me, with chaste kisses and secret touches.

_NO MORE DRUGS! CAN'T! WON'T! __**NO!**_

"Ali," Rose breathed at me, a week after my arrival into this angels domain, "the doctor's given you the all clear. You can go." Two seconds later, Emmet and Kai came in the door, looking at me with hopeful eyes and carrying my suitcase. "Awesome" I murmured, secretly dreading being away from her, "Uhm" My eyes shot to the couple in the doorway "could you give me a moment? I'm not dressed..." Laughing slightly, Kai just shoved Emmet from the door and shut it behind them.

_What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! Panic, panic, pani-_

My thoughts were cut off as Rose caught me in her arms and pressed her lips against mine in a bittersweet, heartbreaking embrace "My number's in the front pocket of your jacket, I'll miss you." Before I could respond, she'd let me go and was helping me out of my hospital clothes.

"Uh.. Where's my other sock?" I asked, scouring the room with my eyes, "Is it under the bed?"

Smirking, Rose turned to me, the sock held high above her head. "Found it."

"Hey," I growled playfully, "that's mine, misses, give it back." Shaking her head she retorted "You're gonna have to work for it."

Letting a low growl rumble in my throat, I pounced on her and pushed her to the bed, the sock falling from her hand. Smiling, I licked up her swan-like neck, elicting a soft moan from the beauty underneath me. Leaving a trail of kisses ending in a lovely, slowly-raising purple mark back down her neck, I got up, retrieved my sock and walked haughtily from the room, hearing soft laughter coming from behind me.

_I'll miss you too, but not for long..._


	4. What took you so Long?

**Hey guys, updating coss I have nothing to do. Well, I've decided I'm going to dedicate every chapter to someone, as it's just a cool thing to do. This chapter is for Jiggy/Jigsaw/Justine, coss she kept demanding I write "MOAR ALICE AND ROSIE SMEX" and coss she's generally awesome (And my Uncle xD)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For two days I sat on my bed, staring at my phone and working up the courage to ring her. What if she didn't like me? What if she only liked the fact I was in need? What if she found somebody new? A thousand questions rolled through my mind until...

_~Flashback to three hours ago~_

_"Alice, what are you doing up here? Kai's been calling you for half an hour" Edward entered my room and sat on the bed, beside my phone. I just carried on staring, my head locked and lost in thoughts of a blonde haired beauty who could have anyone she wanted. "It's that girl, isn't it? That nurse.. Rose, was it?" The moment he said her name, my whole body snapped towards him, as if she were my drug and he were the needle.  
"W-what do you mean, Ed?" A faint blush painting my pale cheeks, my heartbeat speeding just a little. But the look he gave me knew I'd been caught out. Sighing, I lay down "Yes, it's her. She gave me her number in the hospital, but I bet by now she's forgotten about me."  
Smiling at me, Edward just patted my knee and said "Don't shoot yourself in the foot before the gun's even loaded." I sat for about an hour trying to think of what the __**hell **__that could mean, and in the end concluded..._

_~Present time~_

"Good afternoon, Rose Tralie speaking," her crystal clear voice rang through the phone and I nearly dropped it, "Uh, hello? Is anyone there?"  
Blushing and mentally cursing myself, I grasped tightly to her voice, and coughed slightly "Uhm, hi, R-Rose.. it's Alice." I heard a smile rush to her face, and imagined the sweet temptress hiding her face slightly as a blush covered her cheeks.  
"H-hi, Ali," she breathed my name as if it were a special secret we were sharing between us, "you've been off the radar for so long, I was thinking you had someone else."  
"Never," I whispered back, "Shall we meet up somewhere?" Biting on my lip so hard I drew blood, I began wishing I could take the words back, expecting a rejection.  
"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled down the phone, "the little cafe two blocks from the Hospital?"

_I've missed you, Rose..._


	5. The Princess and the Cheap Motel

**Hey guys, a new day, a new chapter. This is what I do when I can't be bothered with tidying my house, or even getting dressed. I'm still in my Garfield nightie (Retro kid e_e). Anyway, this chapter is for katlynessa, my most recent "subscriber".**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The moment I walked through the door, her honeysuckle sent hit me like a tonne of bricks. "Rose," I breathed, flying to her table by the window. With the sun bathing her in warm light, she looked like an angel, and my heart caught in my throat. Her beauty was so breath taking, it was almost heart breaking. She looked up at me and smiled, and if I'd have been killed right then and there, I woulda died the happiest girl on earth.

"Ali-" she started.

"Rose," I interrupted. I didn't know what was happening, but all I knew was that I had to make her mine, and doing so on the table of a cafe was NOT the right place, "I have something to show you." I took her hand and gently lead her out the door. I had no clue where we were going; my place was trashed, I didn't know where she lived, and the hospital was a place I wasn't keen on visiting again.

Walking down the street, my mind scanning the roads and places, I mentally found the perfect spot. "COME ON!" I yelled, tugging her hand and running quicker than my feet could carry me. Finally we rounded the corner, and I silently urged her to close her eyes. "Wait here, I'll just be a second.. I hope," running into the room, the door hitting me on the way in, I ran quickly to the front desk, "room for two, please, Jaq." Smiling at me, my old 'friend' handed me the key to the room I so used to frequent, "See you tomorrow morning, Ali?" he asked with a smile. Nodding quickly I ran to fetch Rose from the street.

"Keep your eyes closed, I'll warn you when there're stairs," I smiled at her blinded face, taking her gently by the arm. Opening the door for her, I motioned to Jaq for him to be quiet, and guided Rose to the lift. The gentle 'ding' rang throughout the lobby, and I hurried her inside, getting impatient to claim my prize. "Now, I want you to keep your eyes closed," I whispered, pushing her gently against the velvet walls and sliding my arms around her, "No matter what." Our lips collided in a mesh of heat and tongue, each other battling to taste more and more.

"Eyes closed" I warned again, as the doors opened on our floor. Taking her arm I hurried her down the corridor, letting my eyes roam her body. We reached the number I was longing for and turned my back towards it, pulling her onto me and snaking my hands around her body. One swift kick and I had the door open, as I knew it would be. "You can open your eyes," I murmured, before moving out of her way to reveal the deep purple walls and baby pink carpet. "Pretty," she whispered in awe, "really pretty." I swerved my eyes to her and released she wasn't looking at the room.

With a sly smile I picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bed. "You, are a princess," I told her "and you deserve to be treated like one." Her beautiful eyes sparkled slightly as she grabbed my neck and pulled me to her waiting mouth. In a moment and a flurry of material, we were both stripped down to nothing but a few wisps of lace, our hands racing against each other to learn our counterparts body before the other. "Princess," I whispered again, flush against her ear as one hand snaked its way down her creamy skin.


End file.
